legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes
'''Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes '''is a group of heroes. It is debuted twelve years after Lord Lucemon's death and defeat. It is based on Autobots. Information Name: Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Leader: Kamen Rider Kabuto Agents: Bugs Bunny, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Hibiki Tachibana Based on: Autobots, G.I. Joe, Avengers, Ten Legendary Warriors Goal: Save the Universe and Humanity from Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse Members Main Heroes * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto(leader; thunder) * Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon(dynamic duo; wind and steel) * Ragna the Bloodedge(samurai specialist; darkness) * Jin Kisaragi(supporting captain; ice and light) * Bugs Bunny(animal guardian; flame) * Ash Ketchum and Pikachu(adventurous pals; flame and thunder) * Hibiki Tachibana(energetic girl; light and wind) * Steven Universe(water and ice) * Mordecai and Rigby(wood and earth) * Finn and Jake(water) Kamen Rider Kabuto.jpg Cyberdramon.jpg Ragna the Bloodedge.jpg JinKisaragi.jpg Bugs Bunny.jpg Ash-ketchum-2.jpeg Hibiki Tachibana (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 2).jpg Steven Universe.png Morecdai.png Rigby.png Finn 32.png Pikachu looking cute.png New Main Heroes * Naruko Aoba(water and light) * Ryuko Matoi(darkness and wind) * Barney the Dinosaur(earth) * Swat Kats * Hunter(Road Rovers) * Chase Suno * Jura (Fossil Fighters) * Lock (Monsuno) * Nibbles (Fossil Fighters) * Manolo Sanchez from the Book Of Life * Cecil Sudo * Angelo from Angelo Rules * Hiro from Exchange Student Zero * Josh Stit * Max Cameron * Hiro.png Naruko Aoba Happy.JPG enhanced-19307-1402441823-1.jpg barney.png Razor new.png Tbone new-400x400.png Road Rovers Hunter.jpg Chase Suno.jpg Jura (Fossil Fighters).jpg Monsuno Lock.jpg Nibbles (FFF).jpg Manolo Sanchez.jpg Returning Heroes * Korrina and Lucario * Marcus Damon and Agumon XY Korrina.PNG Mega lucario battle 1.jpg Marcus Damon.png|Marcus Damon Agumon 2.jpg|Agumon Supoorting Heroes and Allies Autobots * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Crosshairs * Drift * Hound * Grimlock * Slug/Slag * Swoop/Strafe * Scorn * Sludge/Slog * Slash * Snarl * Brains Optimus Prime TPBH.jpg bumblebee0725131280jpg-e930e9_400w.jpg crosshairs.jpg drift.jpg Transformers-4-Age-of-Extinction-Hound-in-Robot-Mode.jpg Grimlock full view.jpg Slag ready gun.jpg Swoop ready.jpeg scorn.jpg slog.jpg slash.jpg Snarl.jpeg DOTM-Brainswantsrespect.jpg Paper Sisters * Anita King * Maggie Mui * Michelle Cheung Shuffle Alliance * Domon Kasshu * Chibodee Crockett * George De Sand * Sai Saici * Argo Gulski Seven Zoids Genesis Heroes * Ruuji Familon * Ra-Kann * Rei Mii * Kotona Elegance * Thunder Galaga * Ron Mangan * Seijuurou The Avengers * Ironman * Captain America * Thor * The Incredible Hulk * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Nick Fury * War Machine/Iron Patriot * Falcon * Vision * Scarlett Witch Infinite Stratos aerial warriors * Houki Shinonono * Cecilia Alcott * Lingyin Huang * Charlotte Dunois * Laura Bodewig Others * Twilight Sparkle * Snake Eyes * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Miku Kohinata * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki * Princess Bubblegum * Garnet * Pearl * Amethyst * Matsuri Sengen * Rin Kobari * Yuri Inuwashi * Suzuka Kamiki * Renka Ariake * Mebuki Konoe * Toriko * Iroh * Asterix and Obelix * Tutenstein * Inori Aizawa * Akame Twilight.png Snakeeyes1.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 4).jpg Chris Yukine (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 6).jpg Miku Kohinata New.jpg Maria Cadenzavna Eve.jpg Shirabe Tsukuyomi.jpg Kirika Akatsuki.jpg bubblegum.gif Steven Universe, Crystal Gem's Leader, Garnet.png Pearl.png Amethyst.png Matsuri-Sengen.jpg Rin-Kobari.jpg Magica-wars-yuri.png Magica-wars-suzuka.png Renka_Ariake.jpg Tn_anime_mebuki.jpg Toriko1.png Iroh.png Asterix and Obelix.jpg Tumblr_lm6xcauC781qep6o1o1_250.gif Aizawa Inori.png Akame.jpg Ash's Friends * Serena * Bonnie * Clemont Serenapokemon.jpg Bonnie.jpg Clemont1.jpg Geology Club * Alma Tandouji * Ruri Aiba alma.jpg Ruri_Aiba.png Former(Past) Members * AncientGreymon * AncientGarurumon * AncientBeetlemon * AncientKazemon * AncientMegatheriummon * AncientWisetmon * AncientVolcamon * AncientTroiamon * AncientMermaimon * AncientSphinxmon * Brock from Pokemon * Misty from Pokemon * Tracey Sketchit * May and Blaziken from Pokemon * Max from Pokemon * Dawn and Piplup from Pokemon * Iris and Axew from Pokemon * Cilan and Pansage from Pokemon * Samurai Jack * Powerpuff Girls(Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) * Professor Utonium * Neo from Matrix Series * Several Power Rangers * Otto Osworth * Buck Tuddrussel * Larry 3000 * Several Digidestined * DATS(Digital Accident Tactic Squad) from Digimon Data Squad * Fusion Fighters * Heero Yuy * Kira Yamato * Setsuna F. Seiei * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Kids Next Door * Yoh Asakura and Amidamaru AncientGreymon_t.gif garurumon.jpg beetlemon.jpg ancientkazemon.jpg megathurimmon.jpg Ancientwisemon.jpg volcamon.jpg troiamon.jpg mermaimon.jpg sphinxmon.jpg Brock.jpg Misty.jpg tracey.png May 40.jpg 257Blaziken.png Max pokemon.jpg Dawn.png Piplup 23.jpg Iris 1.jpg Axew.jpg Cilan and Pansage.png SamuraiJack.jpg powerpuff-girls-4-ever-wallpaper.gif Neo-in-The-Matrix-Revolutions-the-matrix-22575608-570-300.gif Power Rangers Super Megaforce.jpg Power Rangers Jungle Fury.png 6 - 5 Psyhco Rangers.jpg Past Allies * Lief from Deltora Quest * Barda from Deltora Quest * Jasmine from Deltora Quest * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * Ron Weasley * Tobita Club * Mystery Inc. Gang from Scooby-Doo Deceased Members * Kanade Amou * Serena Cadenzavna Eve kanade.jpeg Deceased Past Allies * Several Jedis Autobots * Jazz(killed by Megatron) * Ironhide(killed by Sentinel Prime) * Ratchet(killed by Lockdown) * Arcee * Elita One * Chromia * Skids and Mudflap(possibly presumed dead and gone in Revenge of the Fallen; only in Dark of the Moon comic book) * Jolt * Jetfire * Sideswipe * Wheeljack * Leadfoot * Roadbuster * Topspin * Mirage * Wheelie jazz.jpg ironhide.jpg rachet_medic_autobot_transformer_movies.jpg revenge_of_the_fallen_arcee_by_havocpigeons.jpg 250px-ROTF_Elita-1_in_Egypt.jpg 300px-Chromia_in_ROTF.JPG skids and mudflap.jpg jolt.jpg transformers jetfire 1920x1080 wallpaper_www.wallpaperno.com_70.jpg sideswipe.jpg wheeljack.jpg 400px-LeadfootDOTM-poster.jpg roadbuster.jpg topspin.png mirage.png ROTFWheelie.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Porfirio 739 Category:Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Organization Category:Team Category:Team heroes Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Animal Lover Category:Anti Nazi